Conventionally, a protective coat for a firefighter or for an emergency rescue worker has an outer shell, within which a liner providing a moisture barrier is worn. Commonly, a thermal liner is worn within the liner providing the moisture barrier. The firefighter or the emergency rescue worker may have to rely on the moisture barrier to protect himself or herself against wide varieties of possible chemical or biological hazards.
Conventionally, fasteners, such as zippers, snap fasteners, or hook-and-loop fasteners are sewn to the liner or are riveted to the liner and are used to fasten the liner to and within the outer shell. Similar fasteners may be also used to fasten a thermal liner to and within the outer shell. Disadvantageously, however, the moisture barrier is compromised wherever such fasteners are sewn to the liner providing the moisture barrier or are riveted to the liner providing the moisture barrier.
Sealing tapes, which are used to seal seams in protective garments, are described in the “Background of the Invention” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,592 B2, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.